The unauthorized replication of genuine documents, e.g., currency, paid admission tickets, visas, etc., is a widespread problem. Currently, manufacturers of genuine documents incorporate markers, e.g., inks, into the documents that function to identify the documents. Thus, the genuineness of the documents is confirmed by the presence of the inks therein. However, markers exist that are comparable to the markers used by the manufacturers that can be used to produce counterfeit documents of the genuine documents thereby compromising the ability of the marker used by the manufacturers to serve its function as a genuineness indicator.